She Makes The First Move
by morethansundays
Summary: Just a short one to establish a "Densi" may use as a basis for future writings. Let me know what you think! I owns nothing by the way, even if I do love the programme!


Eugh. That was about all he could muster to describe his feelings in regards to his day at work. You mustn't get him wrong, his work is very much his life and joy but today, today he could have done without. Today was one of those days that left you aching in every possible way. Body, Mind, Soul, Spirit and Heart. Today was one of those days where the bad guy had decided to run, and to shoot. Today was one of those days where he had come close to losing his partner to a stray bullet. Today was one of those days when he wished his feelings for said partner were weaker. But they weren't.

He managed to drag his sprawled and aching self from the sofa into the shower. He cherished the warm water soothing and calming him. He was thoroughly enjoying his shower when he heard Monty barking from the front room. If his neighbours in the next door apartment were friendlier, he would leave him to it, but they were getting grouchy about the barking mutt, so he figured it was for his own sanity to go and soothe the dog. When he reached the front room, he realised that Monty was alerting him of a visitor. In his mental state, he failed to clock that he had just come from the shower and was sporting nothing but a towel and swung the door open to find a rather dishevelled Kensi Blye at the door.

Her eyes darted downwards, and he blushed, unknowing of how he should handle this situation. The usually undefeatable Marty Deeks was embarrassed? Surely not! It seemed like an age to him, those few brief seconds as he tried to come up with some quick remark to humour the situation, but it never came for it was her who closed the awkward silence. But not with words. Her lips met his with an electric force, he felt his whole body tingling. He was not expecting this tonight. She pulled back.  
"Do you always sport only a towel when in the comfort of your own home?" she said this with a smirk, one of those knowing smirks that he knew and loved from his partner all too well.  
"Monty was barking… and the door and … I'll just go and put some pants on" he exclaimed, muttering and stuttering his words as he shuffled shamefully towards his bedroom.  
"Good plan! Means I have something to take off later!" She called after him playfully, he faltered for only one moment, in disbelief but yet hope that there was some truth in those words.

He took much longer than necessary to find a pair of pants and they both knew it. He had taken the opportunity to reflect on the events that had just uncurled. Had she, in a truly Kensi way just confessed her true feelings for him? Or was she too, lonely and tired after a particularly nasty day on the job? He didn't have time to think anymore when his bedroom door swung open leaving her standing there.

"Someone's pretty forward tonight" he joked, but she only looked at him more seriously.

"I love you Deeks" he definitely faltered this time. He knew he was just looking at her open-mouthed, and yet she smiled at him. No sarcastic comment, no jokes. The intensity in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She was deadly serious about this.

There was no question about what he was going to do, he took two short, but brisk strides towards his partner and engulfed her face with his hands pulling her lips once again to meet his in a deep, honest, sincere and passionate kiss. They started off slowly but as the kiss began to quicken he pulled away from her, only minutely, she could still feel his lips moving against hers as he spoke to her.

"I love you too Kensi".

Then once again they were engulfed in what seemed to be a never-ending kiss. They knew that greater paragraphs and confessions of love would come later, but right now, no explanation was needed, no special occasion, no dramatic injury to bring them together, those 3 simple, never before spoken words would hang over them in blessing tonight.

Once he started, he couldn't turn back – he was completely addicted to her, to her taste, her touch, her presence, her everything. The more they deepened the kiss, the more he needed her. The more he needed her exclusivity, so he drew back.

"I need you to be mine, mine and only mine" he words were hoarse, whispered and almost desperate but not in a bad way; just in a way that demonstrated that his love for her was sincere and he wanted them to be exclusive.

"I've always been yours Deeks… I just couldn't wait for you take what you wanted anymore, so I took what I wanted and now it's your turn." Her words were heartfelt, and honest. Her eyes were the windows to the honesty of her statement. She had been truly surrendered to him for some time now; sure she had been on dates but they had never gone anywhere, she was too hopelessly in love with her partner, one Marty Deeks.

Of course, it would have been Kensi to make the first move, her impatience was something Deeks loved about her, but then he recognised that he'd left her waiting for a very long time, not purposefully and not solely out of fear either. It was simple matter of the dynamics of their relationship, but they could not deny this tension had been building, and Deeks, the true believer in love as he is, could no longer deny himself what his heart was so desperately screaming for.

They would never be conventional, this he knew well. Their job alone took away all conventionality they could ever possibly have together as a couple, but it did not take away their chance to be a couple. Nothing could ever seize that opportunity from them. And here she was; throwing herself into his arms begging him to take her and he had never wanted anything more, so he would not make her beg.

He scooped her up so that he legs were wrapped around his waist, his hands supporting lightly underneath her, like a seat. He looked her straight in the eyes and spoke with them. Their lips met again, this time in fierce intensity. It was want and desire. Again he drew back and spoke directly to her.

"This is me committing to you Kens, I need you to know this. This is me, making you my girlfriend, and promising to be here for the long haul to love you and cherish you"

"Geez Deeks we're not getting married" He chuckled slightly at her returning sarcasm, as if this was the way they were normally. He could get used to this. "Besides, don't I get a say in the matter" she teased.

"No." he said quite bluntly. "I'm taking what I want, and I'm making it my girlfriend."


End file.
